I Promise
by Mistresses of the Night
Summary: Love is very fragile...one can't make others fall in love.  But, they can help bring two who are in love with each other together. And, this is just what she plans to do.  SasuNaru yaoi but not a lot.  Please R&R and don't like don't read! And no flames!


**I know I should be updating my other stories, but this one just came to me and I love yaoi so…those who love SasuNaru enjoy. Those who don't…it's your fault for deciding to read it. We don't own Naru-kun. And we never will, just to give you a heads up! Oh yeah, there's gonna be an Oc but just one!!

* * *

**

chapter 1: 1st attempt

Everyone's heard of the nine-tailed fox demon container known as Naruto. And everyone, or at least the teenage girls of Konoha, have heard of the emo Uchiha that deserted the village for a gay snake pedophile known as Sasuke. Not the gay pedophile, the Uchiha that went to the gay pedophile. Man, that's confusing! But, as Naruto promised, after a few years he was finally able to bring Sasuke back to the village. Sasuke, who already killed Orochimaru(a.k.a 'gay pedophile') and his brother, the ever uber smexy Uchiha Itachi, figured 'might as well come back. nothing much else for me to do out in the middle of no where.' So, he went back with no complaint, much to Naruto and Sakura's delight.

The girls, which were Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Hinata's cousin Ito, who has shoulder length black hair with red highlights and eyes that were also the byakugan, happened to have noticed some odd things going on between the two rivals. They weren't so much rivals anymore!! No, it's much worse than it sounds. Sasuke and Naruto don't try and push each other to the limit as much as they used to, they don't fight or go picking fights, and much worse…Sasuke hasn't called Naruto 'dobe' nor has Naruto called Sasuke 'teme' since Sasuke has returned. Those nicknames were the foundation of their rival-ness/ friendship!!

Sakura and Hinata were slightly worried but the others didn't really care. Until Ito came to a certain conclusion.

"Guys…since Sasuke and Naruto are acting so differently around each other and Naruto seems to look more at Sasuke than he used to and vise versa…do you think Sasuke and Naruto are gay and secretly love each other?" Ito asked, slightly uneasy. Hinata thought about seeing the blonde she loved for so long kissing another guy…then fainted. Tenten seemed indifferent, too bad the ugly pinkie and blond weren't.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SASUKE-KUN IS GAY?!?!?!?!?!?! HE IS SOOOOO NOT GAY!!!!!!!" the girls screeched.

Ito kept the same look on her face while calmly explained, "Well, Naruto looks at Sasuke when Sasuke isn't looking. And when Sasuke notices, Naruto turns away with a blush on his face. Plus, I've seen Sasuke reach for Naruto's ass when he thinks no one's looking. And…on random trees, I see 'NU&SU'. You can guess who's initials those are. So, I think it's kinda obvious."

When Ito finished, Hinata had woken up and stared at her cousin with awe. "Ito-san…y…you said s…something that m…made sense. T…that's…" she stuttered. "Amazingly stupendous? I know, right!!" the female Hyuuga gleamed with overconfidence.

"I still think that's absurd! Sasuke-kun can't be gay!" Sakura hissed. Tenten stopped Ito from pouncing on the poor pinkette. "You know Sakura, there's a possibility for him or anyone to be gay. Some are just really well at hiding it. And they do say it's always the pretty ones that are homos. Ito might be right about it, too. I mean, she was right about Neji-kun being gay and having a major crush on Sabaku-no-Gaara. She was the one who got them together."

Again, the cadet branch Hyuuga beamed a big smile. "Mhm, who would know a lot about Hyuuga Neji other than his sister?!" Oh, I forgot to mention that Ito and Neji are twins. Neji's just older by a minute or two, not much. "And we're gonna find out if they are gay and if they are…we're gonna get them together!!" Ito stated to the other kunoichi.

"But how?" they asked one another. They all thought for a minute before Hinata suggested something wise.

"We s…should trick t…them into t…telling. N…Naruto-kun shouldn't b…be too h…hard to trick…"

Ino finished Hinata's statement with one of her own, "But Sasuke-kun will be. He's too intelligent to not notice we're up to something. So…how are we gonna trick them?" The kunoichi got to thinking once more. This time, Sakura came up with a plan.

"Hmm, we can get someone else to find out for us. We can get Neji or Gaara to find out from Naruto and maybe Lee or Ito to find out from Sasuke-kun. Sometimes, Naruto's dumb enough to just blab out his secrets and if you get Sasuke-kun mad enough he'll answer your question just you away from him."

"That's actually the smartest thing you've ever said, Sakura!!"

"Why Ito, thank-OI!!!!!!"

Tenten was getting tired of Sakura and Ito's arguing and decided to leave to go get Neji-kun so that he can help out with their plan.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

"Why am I doing this again?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked for the umpteenth time. The twin Hyuuga sighed. "Because you want Naru-chan and Sasuke-kun to be happy with each other. So, you're gonna talk with Naru-chan to find out if he's gay and if he likes Sasuke-kun. Also…you owe me for getting you and Gaara together and this is how you're gonna repay me."

Ito then gave Neji one of her certified 'Hyuuga I'm-gonna-kill-ya-if-you-decline' glares. Neji wasn't afraid, but did realize he did owe her for the favor she did for him.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Great!! Now, Naru-chan's in Ichiraku. See to it that you get outta him before he is outta range. Now…GO!!" Ito cheered as she pumped her fist in the air. Neji ignored his overly hyperactive sister and casually walked into Ichiraku.

Tenten turned to Ito. "Do you honestly think this will work?" Ito patted Tenten on the shoulder. "Of course! Whenever am I wrong??" she claimed before prancing off to find Sasuke-kun.

"…Always…" the girls said in unison.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

Naruto was finishing off his fifth bowl of ramen as Neji walked in. Naruto looked back to see who it was and his face lit up. "Hey, Neji-kun!!!" the blonde exclaimed to his brunette friend. Neji groaned inwardly at Naruto's lack of matters but greeted Naruto with a soft smile. (A/N: omg…Neji smiled…O.O)

"Hello Naruto-kun. May I join you?" Neji asked ever-so-politely. The blonde nodded and continued to inhale his ramen. Neji quietly took a seat next to Naruto and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"So Neji...what's up with you lately? How's it going with Gaara-kun?" Naruto asked with every bit of eagerness in his voice. Neji gave another soft smile at the sound of Gaara's name. "Things are going well. Gaara is always busy with being the Kazekage and I barely get to see him with my missions. But, every chance we get, we spend together." he explained, his voice sounding serene and at peace.

Naruto let out a exaggerated sigh and pouted. "I wish the person I liked noticed me and treated me the way you and Gaara-kun get along!! But, he'll never do that…" Neji gave Naruto a sympathetic looked while he thought for a minute. _Well, at least I know Naruto likes a guy. Which shows that he's either Bi or gay. Now I need to know who he likes…_

"Hm, Naruto-kun if you tell me who it is, I might be able to help." Neji offered. The demon fox container stayed quiet for a minute or two and shook his head.

"Kyuubi talking to you in your head again?"

"Yeah and he's telling me not to trust you. But I do trust you enough to know that you wouldn't tell anyone. So I guess I can tell you!!" Naruto replied while leaning over to whisper in Neji's ear. Neji smirked and paid for his ramen before leaving.

Naruto had a pleading look on his face. "You're not gonna tell, are you?" Neji turned to face his friend. "I won't tell. Promise" he said as he left the ramen shop.

Once he got outside, Neji was swarmed by pinkette, blondie, bun-bun, shy and timid, and overly hyped up on sugar. If you couldn't tell who they were, it was Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Ito. "So…" Ino started, "Did you find out?!?!"

Neji nodded and told the girls who it was.

Ito squealed and did her happy dance. Everyone stared at her while the girls and Neji hid their faces in shame. "Do you know how great this is??" Ito chirped once she finished happy dancing. "Yeah, you stopping that stupid dance of yours is really great." Sakura commented rudely. Ito punched Sakura into the nearest tree and went back to the others.

"This is great because I went to Sasuke and asked him. Well…bugged him about it until he answered that he loves Naru-chan!! Now…to set them up! But how to…"

Ito stood there for a few minutes until Naruto walked out of the ramen shop. She watched Naruto walk past them and it came to her. She chased after Naruto, who after finding out he was being chased, started to run. But, he wasn't fast enough to escape the knock-out gas Ito doused him with to…well, knock him out! With her strength, which wasn't a lot, dragged Naruto back to the little group. Everyone except for Neji and Hinata were disturbed at what just happened. Hinata and Neji had seen it happen before, so they're used to it.

"Okay! Hinata, get to typing up a ransom note to give to Sasuke, Neji, carry Naru-chan with me into the forest, and Ino, wake up Sakura so we can get this over with!! Naru-chan's pretty heavy!!" Ito commanded.

DOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOTDOT

Sasuke walked through the forest to find five girls in black ski masks holding an unconscious blonde hostage. "Okay Ito, give Naruto back." he said ever so calmly. Ito stuttered some non-understandable nonsense and gave up trying to find a cover. She sighed and removed her ski mask.

"How did you know?"

"The note said where you'd be and who was holding who hostage. In other words, it clearly stated that you, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were holding Naruto hostage."

Ito turned to Hinata and started to complain. "Hinata!!!! You're not supposed to state who's holding him hostage!!! Don't you know that?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hinata backed up a few meters and fiddled with her fingers. "I…I'm s…sorry. I was j…just i…in a hurry a…and f…forgot." she whimpered.

Ito sighed again, grabbed the bucket of water next to her and poured it on Naruto. Naruto's head shot up and he looked around frantically. "What's going on?!?! What happened?!?! Sasuke? blushes What are you doing here?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed and explained to the blonde what happened. "Oh…ITO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Uzumaki shouted. Ito matched his loudness with yelling of her own. "NOT UNTIL YOU BOTH ADMIT YOU LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at Sasuke. A faint blush formed on both of their faces. "I don't l…love Sasuke." Naruto tried to say. The girls shook their heads at the same time.

"Not true. Now, admit it so that you can be happy together." Tenten said to the guys. Naruto sighed, struggled with the ropes again, then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke…I guess I do…kind of…love you." he admitted quietly but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with confusion, but it soon turned to what seemed like happiness (A/N: omg…Sasuke…HAPPY?!?! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!) "Really??" he asked. The blonde nodded shyly. Sasuke went up to Naruto and untied him. His movements were so quick, Naruto was out of the ropes in a flash. He then gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips and gave Naruto one of the few smiles he ever shows. Not that he shows any…but that's what makes it special.

The demon container was now confused. First, Sasuke hated him, then he was Sasuke's closest friend, now…he's Sasuke's love interest?? Naruto turned three shades of red while trying to comprehend what was happening. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, leaned in close to Naruto's ear and whispered "I love you, my kistune" in a low, sexy voice which cause Naruto's head start to spin. Not literally…but you get it. The world around Naruto started to turn black and Naruto passed out, in Sasuke's arms and with a smile on his face.

"Is Naru-chan gonna be okay??" Sakura asked aloud. Sasuke nodded. "He just needs to lie down." he said as he picked up Naruto bridal style and started to head out of the forest and towards his home. The Uchiha stopped and turned to face Ito.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Thanks…for what you did. You didn't have to, you know…"

"I did it because I wanted to see you two happy. And I want you two to continue to be happy. Promise me." the Hyuuga stated calmly.

Sasuke nodded. "I promise."

* * *

**Read and review please!!! Ja!!**


End file.
